


Because I Love You

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru feels guilty and wants to pay Ken back. Takeru decides to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast, flowers, and...a ring? What's that about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

Takeru made his way quietly back into the apartment. He didn't want to wake up his boyfriend. Ken had just gotten back last night from a pretty hard case. It had made Ken stay up for the last two weeks and work just as hard to put away the psychopath that was now in jail.

Takeru wanted to show his lover just how much he appreciated all that he had done. Takeru felt that he hadn't been doing much to help his boyfriend with the rent and other expenses. Ken had worked many overtimes (and at times on his days off just), so Takeru could live in a nice place with plenty of food and space.

Takeru felt a bit guilty. Ken had done so much already for the both of them. Yet, all he had managed to do was making Ken smile when he was upset about something at work or making sure he ate each night when he wasn't feeling hungry. Takeru wished he could do more. He was still working on his book and still had a couple of months before the deadline.

Takeru had thought that maybe treating Ken on his day off was the best way to go. So he had got up early that morning and did some shopping for a very special breakfast that he was planning on doing. After buying all the required items he stopped at Sora's flower shop. He talked to Sora briefly as he picked a bouquet for Ken and maybe a box of chocolates to go with it. Ken deserved it after all.

Takeru opened the door and listened for noise. The only noise was his own. That was good. That meant that Ken was still asleep. He closed the door behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. Patamon and Wormmon were keeping an eye on Ken and were to call him if Ken woke up. He was glad that he didn't. Ken needed the sleep.

Takeru turned on the kitchen lights and proceeded to make breakfast for four. He made pancakes, eggs, sausages, slices of bacon, and semi-burnt toast. Takeru grimaced at the toast. He was never good at making those things, but Ken never seemed to mind. Once he finished and placed everything on the table, he went to his room to see if Ken was up.

Takeru smiled softly as he saw Ken still asleep. The Digimon were on the bed watching him silently. They turned around when they saw him, though. With a smile on their faces, they got off the bed and left the room. Takeru walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled as he caressed Ken's cheek.

Ken was his everything. He loved him so much. He had planned on proposing for awhile now. Ever since he known Ken, he knew he was different. Ken was fragile emotional when they were kids due to what happen. Darkness had touched the both of them, but not as much as Ken. He wanted to protect him from the Darkness that tried to harm him, but that was hard when Ken faced that very Darkness every single day at work.

It was moments like this that made him the happiest. He was usually nervous when Ken didn't come home on certain nights or when he comes home very late. Takeru had this very terrible fear that he could lose Ken by death himself. Ken is careful and always had Wormmon, his gun, and bullet proof vest with him, but that didn't always help his state of mind. Maybe that was why he didn't finish his writing on time.

Takeru studied his lover as his hand continued to caress Ken's cheek. Ken slowly started to stir, despite that fact that he needed sleep. Takeru felt a bit guilty for waking him up when he saw the tiredness in Ken's eyes. Ken blinked his eyes a couple of times as he focused on Takeru.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah," Ken smiled slightly. "Thanks to you." Takeru smiled as he remembered the fun they had last night. He feared that Ken would have trouble getting to sleep, so he took matters into his own hands. And as it turned out, Ken needed the feeling of being loved, of being away from the cruel facts of life. Ken needed to be reminded that he was loved by his knight.

"I'm glad," Takeru said as he got off the bed, which made Ken pout. Clearly, he didn't want him to leave the bed. "Come on. I have something to show you."

"It can't wait until later?" Ken asked hopefully.

"No," Takeru simply replied and helped Ken out of bed.

Takeru had told Ken to close his eyes as they got closer to the dining room. Ken groaned at first before doing as he was told. Takeru smirked as he saw the Digimon eyeing the food. They sat in their seats and watch as Takeru guided Ken into his seat. Takeru took out a small black box from his pocket and hid it behind his back. "Okay open your eyes."

Ken opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a different variety of food on the table. In the center of the table was a beautiful bouquet of purple and white flowers. Ken's eyes soften at all the work Takeru did for him. "Oh, Takeru. You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Yes, I did." Ken turned to his lover and was shocked from what he was seeing. Takeru was on his knees, holding a small black box in front of him. "Ken, we have been together for thirteen years now. You have done so much for the both us to make our lives easier. I wanted to do the same. I want to commit myself to you that goes beyond boyfriends. I want to bind myself to you and protect you every day of my life. I want to see you every morning and every night, just the two of us."

Ken tried to hold back his tears as Takeru opened the box to reveal two simple bands with their names engraved on them. "I want to be the only person to show you how much you are loved because I love you." Ken covered his mouth as Takeru spoke those simple words that he thought he would never hear. "Ken Ichijouji, will you marry me?" Ken closed his eyes as tears began to fall. He didn't trust his voice so he nodded instead.

Takeru smiled as he placed the ring on Ken's finger. He got off his knees and moved Ken's hand away from his mouth and replaced it with his lips. He felt Ken placing his hands on his shoulder as Takeru deepened the kiss. The Digimon, of course, watched the scene with smiles on their faces. It was about time those two took the next step in their relationship.

Ken smiled as they pulled apart. He never thought he would see the day when Takeru would ask for his hand in marriage. He just assumed that one day Takeru would one day leave him like Miyako did.

It hurt when she all of a sudden broke up with him to date another guy, who was the same guy that she was dating behind his back. He didn't think he could allow anyone in again. He was ready to close his heart for good until Takeru asked him out.

At first he was wary about dating someone else he knew, but Takeru proved him wrong. Takeru took him to the museum on their first date and ate at a simple restaurant. Takeru was so nice and loving and did everything for him. Ken remembered how sweet Takeru was and did many things to please him.

Ken had to admit that he loved it. His first date with Takeru was far better than the one he did for Miyako. He realized then that in that one wonderful night Takeru managed to slowly heal his heart, creating a crack in the barriers that he had surrounded himself in.

Takeru smiled as well after breaking the kiss. He noticed the blush on Ken's cheeks as they stared into each other's eyes. The Digimon were both cheering on the table, which made him realize that they might eat all the food if they didn't start soon. Takeru gave Ken one last peck on the lips before taking his seat.

It took Ken a moment to get back to his sense before he realized what was happening. Ken looked down and touched the ring on his finger. He sighed happily as Wormmon made his way towards him to place some food on his plate. Ken blinked when Wormmon gave him a knowing look, making him blush harder.

"I'm glad you didn't decide to close your heart off after Miyako broke it," he whispered to Ken.

Ken nodded in agreement as he glanced at his engagement ring. "Me too Wormmon. Me too."


End file.
